


i could hear it coming, like a serenade of sound

by NotLostAnymore



Series: Ragehappy Advent Calender [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody seems to have told Matt that Trevor and Kyle are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could hear it coming, like a serenade of sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spirithallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithallow/gifts).



> LET'S PRETEND THIS WENT UP YESTERDAY, OKAY?
> 
> This is for spirithallow who requested this pairing months ago after showing me the pictures from the Lazer Team premiere!

"So, uh, have you guys actually told Matt that you're dating?" Steffie asked the moment Matt had disappeared to get more drinks from the bar. 

"You did, right?" Kyle asked, glancing at his boyfriend. Trevor just looked horrified.

"Oh God, it all makes sense now."

 

With the Lazer Team premiere on their doorstep, the entire staff of Rooster Teeth were buzzing with excitement. Everybody was making plans, picking out their best clothes and making sure it was a night that they never forgot. Well, everybody except Jeremy who was being a butt by visiting family. Matt was especially annoyed about that because it meant he had nobody to attend the premiere with and he didn't particularly want to rock up solo either. Some of the fans already thought he was a loser, he didn't want to encourage them anymore so he leaned across his desk towards Trevor.

"Hey, can I tag along with you and Kyle to the premiere?" he asked, not even thinking twice about inviting himself along. Why would he? Sure, he didn't know Kyle all that well but he seemed to be good friends with Trevor which meant he was probably an okay guy. 

Too engrossed in his editing to pay proper attention, Trevor just nodded. "Hmm, sure." His eyes didn't leave the screen for a second. 

Satisfied that he wouldn't end up looking like the biggest loser in the company, Matt got back to his work and silently wondered if putting his hair back into a ponytail would be too much. Nah, it would ruin his whole Jesus vibe and he couldn't have that.

 

"You're an idiot," Kyle seethed, glaring at his boyfriend who was currently perched at the edge of his desk. He had all but forgotten the work he was supposed to be focusing on because Trevor had just dropped the news in his lap that he'd agreed to let Matt join them at the premiere that night.

"I know!" the Achievement Hunter agreed, his cheeks colored with a pink blush. "I just wasn't paying attention and I can't say no now, I'd be such a  _douche_. I'm sorry!"

As much as Kyle wanted to, he knew he couldn't stay mad - especially not when Trevor looked so apologetically adorable. "Ugh, fine. You've gotta make it up to me tonight though," he muttered, leaning in to steal a quick kiss from the other male's lips. Behind him, Josh tutted. Kyle didn't even look at him, he just stuck up his middle finger in his friend's general direction.

"Hey!" Burnie yelled from across the room, pointing straight at Trevor. "Stop distracting the mindless drones. They've got a job to do. Scram!" Not wanting to risk pissing off the company founder, Trevor smiled guiltily at Kyle before jogging back to the Achievement Hunter office. Kyle watched him go, his eyes specifically watching the skinny guy's ass shake in his jeans. Apparently he wasn't too subtle about it either.

"Stop drooling, man," Josh huffed from behind him, shaking his head and letting out another exasperated sigh.

Kyle reluctantly forced himself to get back to work. Red Vs Blue wasn't going to get re-edited for TV by itself...

 

With the premiere well underway, Kyle didn't even think anything of the way he acted around Trevor. Their relationship wasn't exactly public but he didn't make much effort to hide it. Sure they weren't holding hands but his hand did find its way to rest on Trevor's lower back and nobody thought anything of it, not even their third wheel in the shape of Matt. Kyle found himself resenting the other male ever so slightly just for crashing his date night but he was so dorky and simply bemusing to watch that he supposed he couldn't hold it against him for long. 

"You seriously owe me," he whispered into Trevor's ear once they were inside the movie theater. They had been some of the first to walk the red carpet (which wasn't even red,  _boo_ ) outside the Alamo Drafthouse but that made sense considering they hadn't had much to do with the film. Everybody was going crazy over Michael and Gavin so nobody had even really noticed how close he was standing to Trevor or the gentle, affectionate touches that only came naturally to him.

"I know, I know," Trevor sighed. Matt gave them a strange look as they took their seats but didn't even comment.

 

After the premiere they all head to their favorite bar in the city for a staff party which was when Steffie asked them if they'd actually bothered to tell Matt that they were dating. He had spent the last half an hour waffling on about the fan speculation that him and Jeremy were dating and how it didn't make any sense, completely unaware of the fact that Kyle's hand was resting on Trevor's inner thigh. Steffie could barely stop giggling at how oblivious he was. _  
_

"I just thought he already knew!" Trevor exclaimed the moment Matt was out of earshot.

"Well it's not like  _I_ told him!" Kyle fired back.

Trevor looked over at Steffie. "Didn't you or Lindsay or Jeremy say anything?" he asked hopelessly.

"It wasn't our secret to tell," she replied casually, shrugging like it was really no big deal. Trevor supposed that in the long run it really wasn't, but it still made for a bit of embarrassment. How could he have honestly forgotten to tell one of his best friends that he was seeing somebody?

 

Matt returned with a tray drinks some ten minutes later. By that point Trevor was all but pressed up against Kyle's side, the machinimator's arm draped around his shoulders. For anybody who knew that was going on between them, it was very clearly a loving embrace. For Matt... not so much. He didn't even blink as he passed them their drinks.

It was only when he sat down that he realized everybody was looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"You're not even going to ask?" Trevor questioned, raising his eyebrows. Matt just blinked.

"What should I be asking?"

Kyle all but slammed his head against Trevor's shoulder. "Oh my god," he whispered, followed by a quick, "Also ow."

"Seriously, is there something I should be asking?" Matt pressured, looking around the table. Steffie continued to giggle into the sleeve of her sweater. "Seriously, what's so funny?"

"You haven't noticed anything different?" Trevor hinted. "Anything at all?"

Matt considered it for a second. "Did I order the wrong drink?"

"OH MY GOD, TREVOR AND I ARE DATING!" Kyle literally shrieked across the table, getting the attention of everybody at the bar. Suddenly all eyes were on them and Kyle's face immediately began to heat up and redden.

There was a long pause where nobody in the whole bar said anything before Matt frowned. "Yeah, I know," he said finally. 

Steffie burst into uproarious laughter right at the time Josh started a slow clap. Much to Kyle's embarrassment the whole Animation department joined in. Burnie just shook his head at them from his place by the bar.

"You knew?!" Trevor squeaked as Kyle buried his face against his chest. 

"Well  _yeah_. I've known for weeks," Matt replied, flicking his long hair back dramatically. "Did you really think you could hide that from me? I'm surprised you didn't try the popcorn trick back at the movie theater." Trevor could have screamed. Whether it was from frustration or humiliation he wasn't quite sure but he knew Matt Bragg and his dumb, overly smug face was the reason.

"Matt?" Kyle mumbled, forcing himself away from his boyfriend's chest to glare across the table.

"Yeah?"

"You're a piece of shit."

"I know, thank you."


End file.
